Indiana Jones and the Sons of Darkness
Indiana Jones and the Sons of Darkness is a fan made script written in 1995 by Robert Marshall Smith without the endorsement of Lucasfilm. In 1996, Smith himself released the script to the internet, falsely crediting it to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade writer Jeffrey Boam and telling that it had been given to him by a dissatisfied courier. Lucasfilm started a persecution of the false script immediately, petitioning several webpages to delete it. This actually gave the script even more popularity and diffusion as many people though that if Lucasfilm was after it, it had to be real. In the end, Lucasfilm and Smith reached an agreement by which Smith was allowed to release his script to the internet as many times as he wanted but only after he deleted all references to Jeffrey Boam, George Lucas, Lucasfilm and any character registered by this firm. As a result, in the current neutered version Indiana Jones is called Alabama Smith, Marion Ravenwood is Shanon Crowtree and Sallah is Mallah. However, copies of the old script still exist on the internet and continue to fool Indy fans that read it without knowing its origin. Rumours say that the existence of this fake script convinced Lucas to veto the idea of using Noah's Ark as the fourth movie's McGuffin. However, Noah's Ark had been already featured in a 1992 official Indiana Jones novel Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge, and Jeb Stuart was writing at that time a script titled Indiana Jones and the Saucermen from Mars, which shared many of the elements that were finally seen in the 2008 film Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Plot Prologue: Jordan, 1947 Despite the opposition of his ill father, Indiana Jones travels to Jordan to investigate the recently discovered Dead Sea scrolls. Shortly after reaching the site, the digging crew is attacked by a mysterious sect called "The Sons of Light". Indy survives, but upon reaching his hotel room he receives a telegram telling him that his father Henry Jones, Sr. has passed away. Since then, Indy blames himself for his father's death, renounces to field work and devotes his career to teaching only. United States, 1948 The action jumps a year. In Vermont, an 11 years old kid named Abner is looking for books at the local library to help him with his school project -a model of Noah's Ark- when he finds Indiana's newest book on Archaeology. He soon recognizes the author's photo as the same man that appears in an old photograph in his home with his mother and grandfather. These are none other than Marion and Abner Ravenwood. As expected, Abner figures that his father is Indiana Jones and that his mother has lied about his death. That same day, without informing his mother, Abner takes a bus to Boston, where his father lives now. In Boston, Jones discovers his unknown son with a mix of surprise and disgust. As there is no way to contact Marion, Indy decides to take Abner to the cemetery to visit his grandfather's grave there. In that moment a Russian man named Yugi Vladimirov attempts to hire Jones for an excavation in some place of Turkey. Indiana refuses, as he is retired now, and suggest the Russian to hire a colleague of Boston University named Bill instead. The Russian follows his advice but insists in giving him a plane ticket and instructions to locate him in Turkey in the case Indy decided to change his mind. Indy and Abner return to Indy's home and that same night, Marion appears demanding his son back. Marion and Indiana discuss about their past rupture till both get drunk and fall asleep in the dining room. Meanwhile, Abner (who had been sleeping all that time in Indiana's bedroom) gets up, discovers the plane ticket and instructions and realizes that what the Russians are looking for is the remains of Noah's Ark on top of Mount Ararat. Excited by the idea of visiting the sacred place, Abner steals the plane ticket and instructions and takes a flight to Turkey without informing his parents. Hours later, in Boston, Indy and Marion only wake up after two men knock on the door. They are Soviet agents investigating Vladimirov under the suspicion that he is a member of a Satanist sect known as "The Sons of Darkness" and a traitor to the Soviet government. However, they can't intervene in Turkey to arrest him as it could trigger a diplomatic incident between the Soviet Union and Turkey's main ally, the United States, so they offer to hire Jones for a secret mission instead. Indy refuses again, but after Marion discovers that Abner is gone they figure that he must have taken the flight to Turkey to meet Vladimirov. One of the Soviets inform that Vladimirov is possibly going to use Abner in some sort of human sacrifice ceremony and as a result Marion and Indy, terrified, decide to travel to Turkey immediately. However, they don't find any plane flying there soon, so Indy uses his contacts in the military (he worked with Douglas McArthur in World War II, for instance) and discovers that an experimental bomber is going to leave Texas to do the first non-stop flying around the world in the next hours. Immediately, Indy and Marion take an helicopter to Texas and hijack the plane, forcing the crew to land in Istanbul. Turkey In Istanbul Marion and Indy are captured by US troops and imprisoned in a military base. However, they are rescued by Sallah and manage to reach Istanbul airport and steal the same bomber again. As there isn't a suitable airport in eastern Turkey the couple parachute, hijack a taxi and head for Mount Ararat till a sudden plague of scorpions attack them (covering the 'creepy crawler' moment of the "film"). Meanwhile, Abner, Bill, Vladimirov and his "Sons of Darkness" have survived an attack of the "Sons of Light" and continue their advance to the top. During a break Vladimirov reveals to Abner that what he is lookig for is the skull of a son of the Devil whose preaching in the ancient Earth was the cause of the Deluge. The skull of the "Unclean Son" was hidden in the Ark's bow by one of his servants, who hid himself in the Ark and survived the flood too, and whose descendants have devoted their lives to arm a skeleton with parts of the most cruel men in History since then. Vladimirov, direct descendant of that servant, has completed the skeleton and only needs the skull to awake him. Bill discovers the Ark in the peak by accident, after part of the desk breaks unders his feet. As a result he breaks his leg and can't retrieve the skull as Vladimirov had planned. The "Sons of Darkness" try then to gain the skull themselves but a godly energy don't allow them into the sacred place. The only card left is to use Abner, who hands the skull but is abandoned in the hole. Meanwhile, the "Sons of Darkness" fill the place with dynamite to destroy it and are killed just after by Vladimirov. Indiana Jones reaches the place just in time to cut the fuse and save Abner. Then he is attacked by Vladimirov, who almost suffocates him and kidnaps Abner again. Vladimirov and the unconscious Abner parachute from the peak of the Ararat and glide the short distance that separates them from the Soviet frontier. Indy recovers consciousness and saves Bill. After figuring what Vladimirov did, he takes another parachute and the pair jump from the peak. Marion, left behind at the base of the mountain, sees them and runs to the frontier too. Soviet Union Indy is able to contact again the Soviet agents he met in Boston, but they cannot do anything as Joseph Stalin himself has vetoed their investigation against Vladimirov - a personal friend of the Soviet chairman. Indy and Marion are given then an hour before the Soviet government oficially arrest them. Both head for Vladimirov's home, close to the frontier, where Vladimirov is performing the ceremony to awake the Unclean Son. Indy saves Abner and causes an explosion in the house that destroys the Unclean Son right when he is opening his diabolic eyes. Vladimirov is dsfigured but survives. Ready to destroy the world anyway, Vladimirov reads in a newspaper that the Soviet military is going to test a nuclear weapon. Indy follows him to a military base where Vladimirov kidnaps Stalin and steals the bomber that is carrying the bomb in its interior: His plan is to fly over US territory and throw the bomb over a city, starting World War III. Luckily, Indy gets into the plane in the last moment and fights with Vladimirov while Soviet warplanes attempt to shoot down them. Stalin recovers consciousness and takes the controls just in time to tell the Soviet pilots to cancel the attack. Meanwhile, the fight between Indiana and Vladimirov ends when the latter activates the bomb ejection system and falls riding the bomb like in the film Doctor Strangelove. A nuclear mushroom appears over the White Sea. Indy gets into the cockpit where he is recognized by Stalin (he met him in WW2, too) and offers plane tickets to return Bill, Indy and his family to the United States. Epilogue: Vermont Back in Vermont, Abner loses the school contest and blames himself for not taking a piece of the ark with him. Indy consolates him sayin that maybe he will uncover it again in the future, something that drives Marion mad. The script ends with the reunited family planning to see The Treasure of Sierra Madre in a theatre. Artifacts * Dead Sea scrolls * Noah's Ark * Skull of the Unclean Son * Adolf Hitler's bones Category:Fan works